Return of the Mawgu
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Our four favorite Nicktoons reunite one year after the events of Volcano island. Together, they must face old and new enemies, while also juggling the responsibility of four worlds. One question remains: Can they do it?  no 3rd or 4th game COLLAB! :D
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is OwlheadAthena here, and I give you the pleasure of meeting one of my best buds on here…**

**CATCHINGWIND! :D**

**She totally pwns, btw, and I advise you go read her stuff.**

**Right after you read this of course ;)**

**Anyone, my dear friend CatchingWind had the brilliant idea of doing a COLLAB STORY.**

**After several PMings that involved a new word (adorkable), stories of being locked out of our own houses, the maddening frustration of not being able to save a video game, we came up with a genius story involving our new favorite video game…**

**NICKTOONS UNITE!**

**So if you don't know what it is, we advise you to look it up and watch walkthroughs of the four games on youtube XD**

**Anyway…. AUTHOR'S NOTES! :D**

**...**

**Hey guys, OwlheadAthena here to tell you all that…**

**I'm a total super Phan. :D**

**I bought the first two Nicktoons Unite games PURELY because Danny was in them. And then I beat them in a few hours, but that's besides the point XDD**

**Anyway, I'm obsessed now. SO, I got the idea of writing a fanfic based on the Mawgu's last line in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island:**

**"This isn't over Chosen Ones! *insert evil laugh here*"**

**But because the creators didn't make a sequel (*Grumble*) I had to write one- with CatchingWind!- involving the Mawgu :p**

**NOTE: This story will NOT include Tak or Zim or whoever else was in the 3rd and 4th games only. Why? 1) I never watched Invader Zim or Tak and the Power of Juju because it was on at ungodly hours where I live, and I'm to lazy to watch episodes online and 2) Because I don't own the 3rd and 4th game :p (Soon my pets… soon.)**

**So please don't hate me for not including those two! (Besides, if you love Zim so much, do you want to see someone who knows nothing about the show write like their an expert? Because I honestly think I'd ruin his personality and stuff. To me, he seems sort of blunt and points out the obvious things in a conversation, at least from what I've gathered from watching Nicktoons: Globs of Doom cutscenes on youtube.)**

**Anyway, Imma gonna shut up now and pass the mike to my friend, CATCHINGWIND! XD**

**Oh yeah, and before CatchingWind can take this, my writing muse is:**

**DANI PHANTOM!**

**HA, CatchingWind! Suck on that! (although you probably will delete that as soon as I send it to you and take Dani as your own… *pouts*)**

_I have ITALICS!_

_AND I get a virtual microphone!_

_Alright, enough with my weirdo-ness, I get to say stuff now._

_First of all, I would like to reveal a BIG secret of mine that I have revealed to pretty much one person (other than people online of course)…_

_I AM A SUPER PHAN!_

_No, seriously! I really have only told like, one person! But enough with that…_

_I have the fourth game (Globs of Doom). Why did I get the fourth rather than the first? Because I couldn't find the first at Best Buy. (Curse you, Best Buy!). I finished it, and I won't say anything, because I don't like listing spoilers. I do have experience in Nicktoons Unite! (wow… that was total resume-talk right there) by watching run-throughs via YouTube. So… _**(Dude... I forgot to tell you, but for the first two games you have to have a COMPLETELY different game system instead of Wii. It's called 'Gamecube', and it's the older version of Wii. it's pretty much like an X-Box controller XD Anyway, you have to buy an adapter, Waybird controller, and then a memory card to actually play the stupid games. All together, it costs about $70 DX But my parents bought it for me anyway :D Also: The game discs for the first two games are TINY. Their adorable, really XD But luckily, you can just stick them in your Wii box and they'll work fine. Then, you have to order the games online. So there you go, Stoppy AND readers :p)**

_I know nothing of Invader Zim, but I do have a little knowledge on Tak, because I recently (like, REALLY recently) watched a bit of it online, but not enough to write his character._

_WHAAAAA! DDDD8 No fair! *pouts*_

_Just be glad I'm not stealing her from you. *pouts some more* _**(Pfft... I consider myself lucky XD)**

_Anyways, this is getting really long. READ AWAY, dearest readers! (don't take that the wrong way please!)_

_**DISCLAIMER: No. We own nothing. DON'T RUB IT IN!**_

Time is such a fragile thing. It's every changing, moving faster than light, but at times slower than atoms rearranging themselves so you could go through something solid. Time is also unpredictable, turning at a moments notice, going down one of several paths, like fate. But most importantly, it works on it's own accords and waits for no one.

And it certainly wasn't waiting for him.

He was getting weaker, he could feel it, as he rotted away in his prison somewhere in a rip in time and space. (Or something along those lines of Scientific crud)

This… place (if you could call it that) was sapping his energy, absorbing it and distributing it among the multi-verse, slowly giving each world their portion back.

But it was _his. _He did after all, rightfully steal it, therefore making it his. Right?

Right.

In the Mawgu's eyes, there were two types of people: Those who held the power, and those who obeyed it. And to himself, obviously the Mawgu was in the former group.

But how could such a powerful being such as himself be defeated by _children?_

Oh yes, he remembered now. The oldest one in that rag-tag group of kids, the leader. What was his name?

Danny Phantom, it was. Ah, yes. With a strange combo of snow white hair and glowing green eyes, it would be hard to forget a face such as his. The Mawgu had thought that with him sucking the energy from their worlds, Phantom would have been powerless, like the two fairies… Comma and Waldo? Whichever. (Strangely though, everyone but the Pink hat boy thought the fairies were holograms… except for the sponge and starfish who remained blissfully ignorant.)

But the boy was stronger then he thought. The Phantom child had unleashed a powerful attack, something he had obviously been saving up for judging by how short the wail was, when the Mawgu was recovering from the onslaught of shells the sponge had been sending. Unprepared, the Mawgu was forced into the rip the ridiculously named invention created out of thin air. He, the great Mawgu, hung onto the sides of the rip long enough to shout out one last promise of revenge before being sucked in.

Now, he was here, a year later, sitting (well, floating) in his prison. He had long since learned the blackness stretched on forever, as he had spent quite a bit of time trying to find at least a barrier of some sorts while trying to find an exit. The only way out, the Mawgu realized grimly, was through using your power to rip another portal to get out of here. But he had lost to much energy before being forced into his prison, and as said before, said prison was slowly sucking the Mawgu's energy away.

'This could very well be death', the Mawgu thought as he started floating aimlessly in no real direction. The Mawgu, up until that point, had believed himself to be invincible, immortal even. But those children proved him wrong in less than a week while those silly crabs spent years suppressing his control over Volcano Island.

Curious, indeed.

But, 'whatever', as those children would say.

And now, as much as the Mawgu hated to admit it, he needed help. So, gathering some of his energy, he set out a series of distress calls spread out among the multi-verse. Hopefully, some fellow villain would aid him, or at least some stupid fool would unleash him from his prison.

He sent out his calls one, two, three and finally four times. Then, he waited.

Waited, and remembered the day his power was unraveled.

_He had been waiting, the Mawgu remembered, for those two idiots to show. Phantom and the sponge. If he had known better, the Mawgu would have taken that time to run and stage an ambush. But he had been cocky back then, underestimating his opponents, thinking himself to be far more powerful then his young enemies._

_When they arrived, they did so much like when they first arrived at Volcano Island. The sponge managed to land on his face, skidding forward a little, while Phantom tucked himself into a somersault before gracefully landing in a crouch on the ground next to his fallen friend._

_With cat-like ability, Phantom straightened and stalked forward. "Hey! Mawgu!" Phantom shouted. "Me and the sponge here," He jerked a finger to himself. "Are gonna suck _all _your energy away, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Sweeping a hand in front of him, Danny Phantom ended his semi-speech by falling into a defensive position, the sponge scrambling upright to join him._

_"Fools!" The Mawgu roared. "You have sealed your doom." Present-day Mawgu remembered hissing out the last words and narrowing his eyes threateningly before attacking the duo._

_While the sponge kept the Mawgu busy by using catapults to throw shells and debris from the tornado-like storm around them, Phantom ran around busting open golden crystals and absorbing the miniature sun-like orbs that melted out of the rocky remains._

_"Hurry… up… Danny!" Spongebob grunted. "I can't keep this up much longer!"_

_"I'm almost ready, Spongebob!" Danny called back. "Almost… ready… got it!" Absorbing one last orb, Danny ran forward to stand by Spongebob at the catapults. Together, they pulled back the string loaded with more shells then usual, and fired it at the Mawgu, breaking the machine in half. If Danny's plan didn't work, then they would be completely defenseless against the Mawgu._

_The Mawgu, speaking of which, stumbled back from the force of the attack, leaving an opening in which to spring Danny's final step of his plan: Use Danny's ghostly wail._

_Danny opened his mouth and sucked in an amount of air his slim body didn't seem to be able to hold, before letting it out in a deafening sonic scream._

_Spongebob's hands flew to the several holes on his head where his ears would be to block out the noise as neon green sound waves you could actually see flew out of Danny's mouth._

_The attack continued for 30 more seconds before Danny fell to one knee, barely strong enough to yell, "TUCKER! NOW!" Looking over the edge of floating rock they were situated on, Danny waved his arms and pointed at the Mawgu. Spongebob helped steady his semi-conscious friend as the Mawgu was sucked into the activated rip, which leads us up to the present._

It all could have been avoided, if he had known. Every day, the Mawgu relived his last moments on Volcano Island, going over every single mistake he made, and how if he got out, would get his revenge.

If only _somebody _would spring him out of this stupid place!

But one day, finally, they came.

He was wandering aimlessly around again, about a month after sending out the calls, when suddenly a white rip appeared, filled with the silhouettes of several beings.

"We heard, and came as soon as I finished the machine." A small wheezy man with large glasses on that slightly resembled a dentist well… wheezed.

"Are you coming or what?" The smallest one, barely perceptible to the Mawgu's eyes, said jumping on top of the first person's head. His tone was arrogant and loud from someone so small, which made the Mawgu smile.

"Yes, hurry up! We have FAIRIES to catch!" The third man said, doing a weird spasm dance on the word 'fairies'.

The last man remained silent, just giving the Mawgu a slight nod as if to mean, 'Want to join forces and crush some enemies?'

The last man was obviously the leader, so the Mawgu addressed him first. "I am ready to seek vengeance!" His voice sounded as rough as sandpaper from the lack of use, which added a nice sound effect to the whole 'evil' thing going on here.

Smirking, the four men stepped aside to make room for the Mawgu to join them, and enter the real world, a place he had been banished from for so long.

**Revenge… was **_**his.**_

**Ooh, now how you like them apples? :p**

**If you couldn't tell, its me, OHA talking… I mean, writing to you people XD**

**So, did you like this prologue? Or did you hate/love it? TELL US BY CLICKING THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON **_**WAY **_**DOWN THERE!**

**Or, by PMing one of us! :p**

**And BTW: I rewrote the original cutscene of Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, because I didn't think that an enemy that had 'been plaguing the residents of Volcano Island for centuries' could be defeated by **_**shells.**_** Seriously, his mortal enemies were**_** crabs**_** for God's sake. They **_**wear **_**shells! They could've vanquished that jerk 'centuries' ago simple by chucking their used shells at him! So, I thought only the strongest attack could've stopped him: Danny's kick-butt ghostly wail! :D At the most, Spongebob could've winded the Mawgu by hitting him in the stomach repeatedly, or given him a migraine by chucking shells at his head. And that's with one shell. So, if you shove like, five shells in at once on a catapult, you would've packed quite a punch for any enemy you were firing at XD (Although… wasn't the Mawgu made out of crystal? Jeez, I'm seriously doubting what the power of shells could have on a ROCK.) It also would've probably broken the catapult too XD So yeah, that's how my mind works XD**

**Any comments StopWatch? :p**

_Yep! First of all, I will tell you to review, or we may sic the Mawgu on you! (nah, not really, I suppose… although… *evil grin*) _**(Yes... we will. :D))**

_I'm glad for the rewrite, because video cutscenes are pretty much cruddy, even though they can give you valuable information. Plus they can make the characters seem VERY OOC. For instance, in the Globs of Doom game (this really isn't a spoiler, soo), Danny acts like Captain Obvious all the friggin time, which really got on my nerves. And really, these gamemakers have more brains than just using SHELLS to defeat some really powerful dude. What gives, Nick?_

_Um… oh yeah! Every two chapters we will switch, so it'll be like OHA gets this prologue and chapter 1, I get chapters 2 and 3, so on and so on. Same with the beta-ing, I'm doing these two, she'll be doing the next two! Simple, right? At least, I think that's what we're doing… _**(yup! :D)**

_And if I remember correctly, this will include one of our mutual, absolute FAVORITE DP characters of all time, but I can't tell you cause Owlhead will shoot me. I do not want that to happen. _**(Correct again... XD)**

_My new nickname is Stopwatch! I like it, but now I need to come up with a clever nickname for her… hmm… _**(Me being myself... I have an idea. :p I'll PM you in a second to share it with you XD XD XD)**

_Anyways, for OHA, REVIEWWWWW! _**(DO IT.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ohai there :p OHA here, proud to announce CHAPTER 1! :D So, this chapter was beta-d by CatchingWind!(AKA: StopWatch :D) **_Yup, that's me! _**So she's amazing, mainly because she managed to turn this pretty cruddy chapter into something AMAZING (as usual! :D)**

**Anything else, StopWatch? :D**

_You're amazing-er. Don't deny it, because it's true._

**God… this chappie is so short… DX**

**Insert something witty here, Stoppy XD**

_I'm no good at witty things. I will say though that this chappie is important! important! important!_

* * *

><p><em>Smirking, the four men stepped aside to make room for the Mawgu to join them, and enter the real world, a place he had been banished from for so long.<em>

_**Revenge… was **_**his.**

* * *

><p><em>One week later…<em>

"Ugh… where am I?" Jimmy Neutron groaned, sitting up groggily. After blinking a few times, his vision finally came into focus, revealing he was currently in… the middle of an empty tree clearing, surrounded by his passed out friends.

To his left, Carl and Sheen were in a two-man dog-pile, resembling an 'X' from above, snoring like crazy. Libby was curled into a ball near them, shivering a little, obviously cold. If Sheen was awake, he probably would've randomly pulled a blanket out of nowhere and offer it to the girl like a gentleman. Closest to Jimmy was Cindy, who was stretched out on the ground in the position you typically do to make snow angels.

Heh, funny Jimmy chose to describe Cindy as an angel…

Moving on, Jimmy turned to look from his right and immediately balked.

There were… other people.

Jimmy recognized _Timmy Turner_ by the boy's strange bright pink hat, who was currently snoring next to Chester and A.J, whom Jimmy remembered from his and Timmy's last 'encounter'.

A few feet behind them, Jimmy recognized the sleeping forms of Sandy(by her bushy tail) , Spongebob (by his bright yellow cheese-like body), Patrick (Who honestly only wears Johnny Bahama like swimming trunks?) , Squidward (no comment), and what was it? Oh yeah, Mr. Krabs. Jimmy remembered saving him from Plankton with Timmy, Spongebob and Danny the first time the foursome had met.

Whoa… it was almost a year and a half from when they first saved the multi-verse. And almost a year since Volcano Island. (Jimmy was still ticked he hadn't gotten to go to Volcano Island and activate his own invention.) Jimmy mentally laughed a little when he remembered how he first met Danny and Spongebob. (Timmy didn't count, as they had already met a year before.)

_Amity Park was the first place Jimmy visited, as he wasn't exactly in a hurry to see Timmy again. This place looked so… normal to Jimmy, with people casually walking down the streets in small groups, not even giving a second-glance to Jimmy's hairdo, which was refreshing. However, the peaceful mood changed when suddenly, and without warning, the sky went from pale blue to a dark angry purple._

_Apparently this was a signal, because everyone immediately dropped what they were doing and started running away screaming. Jimmy quickly realized why when two… things landed from the sky and crashed into the street, leaving a crater. They were obviously fighting, so Jimmy quickly ducked into an alleyway so he wouldn't be involved._

_"Come on, Skulker! Is that all you got!" Shouted the smaller creature, moving too fast for Jimmy to make out any distinct features. The voice sounded surprisingly human, and young, like a teenager._

_The larger thing roared. "I _will _have your pelt on my wall, Whelp! For I, Skulker, the greatest hunter of the Ghost Zone-"_

_"Dude." The younger one interrupted. "1) That's totally gross. And 2) You're starting to sound like Technus, you know that, right?"_

_Immediately, the larger creature stopped, allowing Jimmy to make out distinct features now. He was a robot, evident from the shiny metal that compensated the thing's entire body. Its eyes were bright green, the exact same color as it's flaming mohawk. 'Skulker's' expression looked borderline horrified, and Jimmy figured that whoever this 'Technus' guy was, he was obviously some type of weakling or some other lame thing._

_But one thing stuck in Jimmy's head: What was the _Ghost Zone?

_Skulker's pause gave the younger creature time to release a powerful punch that landed solidly on Skulker's chin, sending him flying back into unfortunately, Jimmy's alleyway._

_Spying Jimmy, Skulker immediately grabbed Jimmy by the neck, obviously taking him as a hostage._

_"Hah, Ghost Child! I offer you a choice: Give yourself up, or this _human _dies."_

_"Hey! Put me down! And besides, there's no such thing as _ghosts!_" Jimmy shouted, squirming. __**(CW: Oh, Jimmy. You're in denial about everything.)(OHA: Including girls.)**_

_Skulker narrowed his eyes. "Hold your tongue, mortal." He said, before looking forward at somebody, which Jimmy did as well._

_Jimmy blinked when the blur of white suddenly transformed into a… _teenager?

_The teen's spiky hair was snow-white and slightly tinged green. It was also filled with dust, probably from rolling around on the street. His neon-green eyes seemed to pierce Jimmy's soul, making him shiver. Even though this new 'ghost' was shorter then Skulker, he seemed to tower over both Skulker and Jimmy. His black and white skintight jumpsuit resembled a HAZMAT suit. On his chest was a logo of a P inside a D, with the left edge of the D designed in a way as to make it look like the 'DP' symbol was racing away. The most surprising thing however, was that the ghost looked to be only 15 years old._

_"Put the kid down, Skulker." The new ghost growled, his voice menacing. But, all of his anger seemed to be directed at the ghost holding Jimmy._

_"Make me." Taunted Skulker. Immediately, the younger ghost dropped to the floor and swiped the legs out from under Skulker, who fell to the ground with a roar, dropping Jimmy as he went._

_Rubbing his sore back, Jimmy watched wide-eyed as the teen pulled out a futuristic looking thermos. Clicking a button, a beam a blue-white light shot out, engulfing Skulker. With a roar of 'NO!', he was sucked in._

_After a moment, Jimmy got off the ground with help from the other teen._

_"Hey kid, you all right?" Asked the other boy._

_"I'm okay. My name's Jimmy Neutron, by the way. What's yours?"_

_There was a note of hesitation in the air before the other kid stuck out his hand to shake. "Phantom. Danny Phantom."_

Aside from the fact that people(or animals) from three different universes were gathered in the same area, the situation did not at all strike as odd to Jimmy, having done several crazy things and seen crazy things his entire 11-year-old life.

But something… or some_one _was missing.

"So if me, Spongebob and Timmy are here… then where's Danny?"

* * *

><p><strong>OH NOES! DANNY ISH MISSING! D8<strong>

**OHA here, ready to spam you all. (With Stopwatch!)**

**Fingers at the ready, Stopwatch! :D**

**Anyway, I think out of all his multi-verse friends, Jimmy would choose Danny to be his best friend XD Why? Well, for one thing, Danny's parents are inventor's/scientist's, so Danny's grown up with science his entire life, giving him and Jimmy a middle ground. Also, I think that Danny would've totally impressed Jimmy with his knowledge of space and stuff XD Plus, everybody loves Spongebob, I'll admit, but he's sort of spaced out half the time, making it hard to have conversations with him XD And Timmy? Jimmy and Timmy act like brothers, to me. Their always arguing and fighting and stuff, just like me and one of my best guy-friends when we had to share a two-bed room together for a week in Cape Cod. I love him to bits, don't get me wrong, but he annoyed the HECK out of me within two days. *eye twitch* SO yeah, anyway, this is SPOILER SPAM :p**

**Ohai there Stopwatch. Anything you wanna add here? :p**

_I agree with you. Jimmy and Danny just seem like good friends even if you didn't include all of those fancy reasons. _**(Oh, why thank you *sarcasm* :p)**

_Um… disclaimer? Oh crap, forgot to say that in the first chapter (technically prologue). Alright, well, neither OHA or I own Danny Phantom, Spongebob, The Fairly OddParents, or Jimmy Neutron. If we did, we would've made a real video game sequel to the first one instead of writing this. _**(GAH! Curses, we forgot the disclaimer! D8)**

_Now let's see if I can make a mess out of chapter 2! XD_

_For OHA here (who I STILL don't have a nickname for), REVIEWS ARE COOKIES TO US! We will also give you your choice of sugar, chocolate chip, or lemon cookies if you do review! _**(Mmm... COOKIES.)**


	3. Chapter 2

_CatchingWind here, also known as Stopwatch! _**(Due to me! :) )**

_YESH! Now I get the upper hand! But this wouldn't have come out if it weren't for my good friend here, OwlheadAthena! She's the one who beta-ed it. _**(Yup! :D) **_She did a good job of it too XD_

_I finally have a nickname for her, although she was the one who came up with how to get it, so I will be calling her Psyche (pronounced 'sike') from now on! Or at least often… _**(Nah, you can do it all the time :) )**

_Before this gets any longer, I will give myself the honor of the DISCLAIMER!_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: Neither OwlheadAthena or I own the Nicktoons Unite! Video game series, Danny Phantom, Spongebob, The Fairly OddParents, or Jimmy Neutron, or anything else I'm forgetting!<strong>_

_Oh yeah, and I think my sister is about to steal Dani from you, Psyche. She is now a fan of her, but not as big of a one as me or you. XD _**(WHUT! *eye twitch* Well, Dani needs more fans anyway :) )**

_I CLAIM HER FOR THIS CHAPTER! HA! (although, you may delete this when you get this… darn!) _**(Nah, I owe it to you in the least :D )**

_TEST TIME!: To see if people actually READ these author's notes, if you review this, (which we both hope you do!) your review must include something about purple-backed gorillas! (Don'tcha love it when I make references to other DP episodes? XD) _**(Why, what a challenge! XD)**

_Now, anything to say OHA before I make a fool out of myself?_

**Yup!**

**First off, you'll never guess what I found out XD So on Danny Phantom wikia, I found out that if Danny Phantom hadn't been cancelled, and if the guy who voiced Clockwork hadn't died, the DAN PHANTOM (Dark Danny) would've come back! 8D How awesome would that have been? **_(Wait, the guy who voiced Clockwork died? D8 That sucks… I have mixed feelings about Dan coming back… but that's my opinion. Oh jeez. PLOT BUNNY ALERT! This gives me an idea for my DP S4… 8D)_**(Alright, now you got ME excited, to! XD But that is too bad about Clockwork... :( Wait a minute, holy CRAP Stopwatch! You're DEAD! D8)**

**SO yeah, I'm pleased. I know how more inspiration for writing 'Trapped, Stuck, Caged' XD (Ooh, I think I just promoted myself :p) **_(No, seriously. GO READ IT NOW! It is like, THE most epic story EVER!)_**(Pfft, the chapters are getting ridiculously short though XD)**

**SO yeah. This pleases me.**

**Anyway, ONWARD!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_Aside from the fact that people (or animals) from three different universes were gathered in the same area, the situation did not at all strike as odd to Jimmy, having done several crazy things his entire 11-year-old life._

_But something… or some_one_ was missing._

"_So if me, Spongebob, and Timmy are here… then where's Danny?"_

**...**

Jimmy looked up at the… _purple sky_? That couldn't be right.

And all of those green things flying around in that purple sky couldn't be right either.

He then proceeded to scan his surroundings to try and make some sort of sense out of this peculiar mess. It didn't really help though when he saw hundreds of screaming people running against Jimmy, running away from the city. Buildings of various colors, shapes, and sizes lined the crowded streets down from the tree clearing, but most were being vacated or were already empty. Billboards were dotted across the roofs of these buildings, advertising different things such as 'MONTEZ FOR MAYOR' or 'COCA-COLA' or-

_'HOME OF DANNY PHANTOM'?_

'We must be in Amity Park…' Jimmy rationalized to himself tentatively, now knowing where he and his friends were, but not what was going on. After all, he couldn't stop anybody and ask them what was happening since they were all screaming in terror.

Spongebob was the next to wake up. Holding his head and groaning pretty loudly, he asked "Whahappen?", slurred and almost incoherent.

"AAAAHHHH! _War of the Worlds!_"

The two friends whirled around to see a middle-aged (and somewhat overweight) man, who very well could have been a teacher. He was clutching his bald head in terror, although he removed one hand to point directly at Spongebob.

"TALKING SPONGE!" After his cry of fear, he turned back around and raced away with all of the other citizens of Amity. Jimmy and Spongebob looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. They had no idea what ran through that man's head.

Over Jimmy's tall head of hair, Spongebob's icy blue eyes caught sight of something very familiar… why couldn't he place it? He _knew_ that he had seen that somewhere before… Finally, he gave up and asked Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy?"

"Yes, Spongebob?" Jimmy responded breathlessly, trying to grab _somebody's _attention. Unfortunately, his actions weren't proving to be successful.

"What's that big shiny thing over there?" the yellow, porous square asked, pointing over the boy genius' shoulder and trying to keep his thin finger steady.

"What's what big shi-" Jimmy started, but caught sight of it mid-sentence. Unlike Spongebob, he recognized the looming object- would you even call it an object?- instantly and knew that they needed to go there to figure out what was going on.

"That's Danny's house! We have to wake everyone up and get over there as fast as we can! These holographic beings don't look like they're going to hold out much longer on not trying to destroy things!" _**(CW: I forget if Jimmy believes in ghosts or not. So I'm going to do the same thing he does for Timmy's fairies.) (OHA: Ha, dude, look at your initials XD See where I got it?) (CW: I'm laughing right now looking at it! Now I have a picture of the time medallion stuck in my head XD To our readers: You're probably getting annoyed by our blathering. Oh well! XD)**_

It took awhile, but eventually the two managed to get everybody to wake up. Especially since as soon as they got Patrick up, he would fall right back asleep again. When they finally go Patrick to stay awake for five minutes, Jimmy explained that it was going to be rough, considering the appearances of some of them, but that they were going to Danny's house to find out what was going on.

And it was rough. They had to push against the crowds, stop every five seconds to hear someone screaming about walking starfish or something of the sort, and (Jimmy especially hated to admit this) got lost a couple of times. But after two grueling hours of running, pushing, and debating (on directions), they finally go to the two story townhouse, topped with a teetering OP Center. Jimmy (who'd seemed to be unanimously 'elected' the leader of the group) ushered them all into the alleyway in between the Fenton household and the next house.

"I want all of you to stay here except for Timmy and Spongebob. You two need to come with me," the boy genius instructed. The two identified people (er… person and sponge, that is) obeyed while some of the others protested. Jimmy held up a hand to stop them. "No! It's only logical that these two come with me!"

"Not everyone knows how your brain works," Cindy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. It took her a second to realize that a certain somebody was leaving, and when she noticed who was going to be accompanying Jimmy, she cried "Bye, Timmy! I'm missing you already!" Of course, without her seeing, both Jimmy and Timmy rolled their eyes in annoyance, then led Spongebob off to knock at the front door of the Fenton homestead.

"Won't the people who live in there think that a walking and talking sponge is weird?" Spongebob asked worriedly as the three rang the doorbell.

"These are ghost hunters, Spongebob! They shouldn't be too freaked out about your looks!" Timmy reassured him as the door slowly creaked open. Standing there in the doorway was a girl- no older than 17, with bright red-orange hair. She was holding a book and paying attention to it rather than the strange trio at the doorstep.

"We've already told you, he's not-" she began, but stopped abruptly, seeing that these weren't news reporters or journalists, just two kids and their… pet or something behind them. She couldn't really tell because of the kids blocking their view. She frowned in confusion. These kids didn't look familiar, and they sure didn't look like people from the media.

"Sorry, but if you're looking for Danny, he's unavailable right now," she replied sadly, not wanting to disappoint the two brunettes in front of her. Unfortunately, the two gained sad looks on their faces. They must have _really _wanted to see him.

"Alright, well… we'll check back later…" the one with the tall hairdo answered in a depressed tone, turning with his friend and making their way down the three steps that led down to the sidewalk. As the girl closed the door, she finally got a good look at the pet, which… well, it was definitely not a pet.

"Wait a second…" she called quickly. The trio whipped around to face the girl again, confused expressions on their faces. She pointed to Spongebob, then asked "Are you a… sponge?" Hesitantly, the person in question nodded slowly, wondering if the girl was going to freak out. Instead, she hesitated for exactly two seconds before replying to the nod.

"I think you'd better come on in."

* * *

><p><em>Grrr… this is so darn short.<em>

_Well, now we know where they landed, but still don't know what's happened to Danny. Well, you guys don't. Psyche and I do. :)_

_Did we ever mention that this is after Phantom Planet (in the DP universe)? Cause if we didn't, it is. But only Jimmy, Timmy, and Spongebob know, not their friends (I think.)_

_If you can't tell, my writing leans more towards the humor end, while OHA's leans towards the angst-y end. It balances out well, doesn't it? 8D_

_Did I do good?_

_Oh yes! Cookies for anyone who can guess who the old overweight man was XD_

_Anything else that I'm missing or that you'd like to say, Owlhead?_

**Don't worry, it's not short :) I think it's AWESOME!**

**Yush… we're evil like that :D**

**Yup! It's after Phantom Planet.**

**So yeah, we balance each other perfectly XD**

**You did AWESOME. **_(Yah? Well yours are better XD)_

**Pfft… guess, readers. I dare you. :p**

**Why yes:**

**Oh yeah, and just to annoy some people: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN**

_NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN (cause we're mean like that XD)_

_Please, please, please, PLEASE review if you are reading this! Do you know how annoying it is to see that people have visited a story but haven't reviewed it to both of us? (Trust me, read Psyche's story 'Revelations and Venting'. I'm thinking about doing the same!)_

_Anyways, this is Stopwatch and Psyche signing off until the next chappie!_

**Toodles! (And Stoppy? That has GOT to be the most evilest and simple cliffhanger I've ever SEEN! XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OHA: So… sorry for not getting this out sooner XD It was a team effort for laziness between the two of us XD**

_Wow… I am so dead for not getting this done sooner… *hides from everybody* _**YES YOU ARE :U **_See what I mean? I AM A GONER!_

_Oh yeah, and before you can steal it from me Psyche…_

_THIS CHAPTER IS EPIC! Grab your cellphones and cameras! Walker's here to tell you guys that it is, in fact, a rule!_

Walker: No! I am not working for crazy Danny-obsessed girls!

_Me: Uh, yeah you are! And we are not obsessed with Danny! (Okay… Maybe… *waggles eyebrows*)_

Walker: UGGGGGHHHH! Fine… you must record this chapter because it is epic. Happy?

_Me: ^_^_

**Me: You know Walker… I hear pink suits are in this season for wardens!**

Walker: They are?

**Me: Yes…**

**Walker: 8D**

_So… Anything else they need to know, Psyche?_

**Hm… let's see if my brain can actually work now! **_Hey, mine's the same- MESSED UP! _**AND **_**TWISTED LIKE A CANDY WRAPPER! **_**(No way man, I'm more messed up than you XD)**

**Okay, so, anyway… Um… derp? I don't really know right now… I'll probably think of something later… **_Yesh you will. You are awesome like that. _**Well, I can't argue with logic like that! XD**

**Yeah. XD**

**So… OH! I was in LONDON for a week! And a saw A FREAKING DOUBLE RAINBOW IN THE SKY! How awesome is **_**that? **_**And I got my parents to take some crappy pictures! 8D XD But I saw a double rainbow… my god, I'm so happy XD DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE THOSE THINGS ARE? XD**

**DICLAIMER!(Since Stoppeh didn't do it XP) : We… own nothing. At all. We're like, hobos in the fanfic industry. Owning nothing except what's on our backs- er, in our hands. I guess. Wow, this didn't turn out funny at all... **

**...**

_Previously…_

_"Wait a second," she called quickly. The trio whipped around to face the girl again, confused expressions on their faces. She pointed to SpongeBob, then asked "Are you a… sponge?" Hesitantly, the person in question nodded slowly, wondering if the girl was going to freak out. Instead, she hesitated for exactly two seconds before replying to the nod._

_"I think you'd better come on in."_

**...**

Seated around an invisible table in the Mawgu's prison, were the Mawgu himself; a man wearing a white lab coat and nerdy glasses; a small sea creature with one eye; a man with a hunch and his ears on his neck; and a classy looking man with a black suit.

"So… why don't you guys tell me about yourselves?" the Mawgu asked pleasantly, looking at each of his new evil helpers in turn.

"My name is Professor Calamitous," the first man wheezed to the rest of the group. "I am determined to take over the world with that idiotic Neutron kid out of the way!" he proclaimed in a somewhat scratchy voice, drifting off into his own little dream world. _(CW: Look, out of these four cartoons, I know the least about Jimmy Neutron, so don't get mad at me if it's wrong)_

"I am Plankton!" the tiny one shouted. He had such a big ego for such a miniscule being. Maybe his ego was too big… "I will steal the Krabby Patty formula, ruin Krabs, then take over Bikini Bottom! Mwuahahahaha!" this little green guy, now known as Plankton, declared, launching into an evil laugh to which the others looked at him strangely.

"I am Mr. Crocker, a fifth grade teacher being paid at minimum wage, but not for long, for I will soon catch… A FAIRY GODPARENT!" Hunchback dude screamed, going spastic at the last three words. The attention was turned from Plankton to him. In response, the teacher just looked at them blankly.

"My name is Vladimir Masters," the classy man purred smoothly, unlike the others. "I was half-ghost, but I was hit by an asteroid composed of Ectoranium, an anti-ghost element, therefore removing my ghost half. I still have my eyes on the world, but I am also aiming to get my ghost half back. I am going to do that by stealing the one from one of my own creations, but I must find her first…" he told them, no stuttering, no stopping. He looked down into the void, contemplating his plans.

"Well, I am the Mawgu. I was, humiliatingly, beaten by all of your foes. Especially… that Danny Phantom punk," the Mawgu explained to them sheepishly. At the name of the fifteen year old, Vlad looked up at the Mawgu sharply.

"Did you say _Danny Phantom?_" he asked incredulously. Once again, his gaze turned down as he muttered "So the little badger is still at his heroics…"

"Anyway, I need your help to escape this prison, so that I- I mean _we _can defeat these puny children and so that we can take over the world, as it seems you all wish," the Mawgu continued, patiently explaining his motives.

"Well, then we need some kind of name for our league!" Plankton shouted, so as to be heard. "That way, people will know us and fear us!"

"Hm… how about… the Syndicate?" Vlad suggested.

"No, no, that's not… _catchy_…" the Mawgu muttered anxiously. Okay, this is not what he had in mind. **(OHA: And Vlad enters full pout mode…)**

"What about the Evil League of Super Old Guys?" Crocker wondered aloud. _**(OHA+Stoppy: … *face palm*)**_

Okay, that was just stupid.

"That's it!" Professor Calamitous exclaimed in his wheezy voice. "We will call ourselves the League Of Super Evil/Renewed Syndicate!" he cried triumphantly.

"L.O.S.E.R.S. for short?"Crocker asked timidly.

None of the five evil-doers seemed to notice what that acronym _really _meant. **(OHA: This name applies so well to them right now…)**

"Yes, let's go with that," Vlad murmured patiently.

"Then let us go and start a new era!" the Mawgu shouted, rising up and gathering his… somewhat teammates to help him escape.

"A _L.O.S.E.R.S. _era!" Plankton corrected excitedly.

Yes…

_The world was theirs… _**(OHA: Annnnnnnnnnnd were all screwed.)**

_**...**_

_GARRRRR! So… friggin… short… *shot*_

_Well, the next one should make up for it. It should be really long… heehee! _**Oh GOD, yes. I making it super duper long! 8DDD **_Exactly! I'm not the one writing it, so it'll be better than this one and the last one!_

_I give credit to Psyche for the L.O.S.E.R.S. idea! (She's a GENIUS!) *shot* WHAT WAS THAT FOR? _**Stoppy… are you shooting yourself again? Come on, due tell, remember: Your with friends… XP But anyway, lawl, thanks *blushes* You, dear readers, should be amazed with what can happen if you give the two of us enough sugar and free time XD **_No, I do not hurt myself by shooting myself. I hurt myself by falling down rocks in Mexico action-movie style. (Long story, don't ask 8D XP) Oh yes… depending on your point of view it can be HILARIOUS or… *creepy voice* your worst nightmare… XP_

_Anyway, I'm about to hand it over to her, cause she's doing the next two, which means I get a break! *books vacation to Hawaii* _**What the- Why do YOU get Hawaii :U Not FAIR! XP **_Hey, you got Bermuda! (Nother long story… we're awesome like that!) _**(It's true XD)**

_CatchingWind, over and out! (for now!)_

**OHA here!**

**Anyway, dear readers, the next couple of chapters are DEFINITELY gonna be angst-y :D **_Angsty? What the- *shot* _**Because that is my specialty XD Seriously though, I'm gonna try to make you guys CRY (maybe XP). So yeah, bring a tissue people, it's about to get… interesting. *insert sly/evil smile here* **_Once again, ANG- *SHOT* JEEZ, PEOPLE!_

**OHA AWAY!**

_(Totally random thought: How cliché is it that I'm home alone right now and there's a thunderstorm? Yeah. That and my dogs are freaking out. Is my life just one big cliché? Now THAT'S a thought… *goes and muses*) _**(That **_**is **_**cliche O_O Please tell me you aren't in the shower? NOT THE SHOWER! XD)**


End file.
